


Butterfly Wings

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: The International Wizarding School Championship [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slytherin Sirius Black, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Sirius is a Slytherin, following in the footsteps of the rest of his family. But he longs to be resorted and has a golden opportunity in front of him...





	Butterfly Wings

**Author's Note:**

> International Wizarding School Championship 2 Practice Round
> 
> Theme: Hogwarts - Resorting; Descriptive Intro
> 
> School/Year: Hogwarts/ Year 1
> 
> Prompts: [Setting] The Great Hall (main); [Emotion] Envy; [Pairing] Remus Lupin/Sirius Black;

Whispers exploded like wildfire around the Great Hall, students rippling like the sea as they leant over their discarded plates, the scent of barbecue and buttery pastry lingering, to talk to those on opposite sides, some brave souls leaning to speak to those on opposing tables. Stars shone through gaps in the oppressive cloud cover, candles flickering high overhead bathing the room in a soft golden glow.

Sirius tried not to look, he really truly did, hand on his heart, swearing on his well battered copy of Maurice; but he couldn't help himself. A simple flick of the eyes was what did him in, wounded him to the very core.

Regulus' eyes met his, his face the perfect pure blood facade, a porcelain mask. Outwardly, the news didn't seem to faze him in the slightest, but Sirius knew better. Regulus's knuckles were white, nails biting into his palms to create perfect half-moons; back so straight it was threatening to snap under the pressure of it; jaw clenched; and eyes filled with pure disgust. It probably would have hurt him less if Regulus had stabbed him in the chest with his knife, cutlery lined up in precise rows next to one clenched fist.

Sirius felt his own back straighten reflexively, defensively, old memories of his parents screaming at him, knuckles beaten red raw as they taught him the correct manners, beginning to hiss in his ears. Across the chattering sea he scanned the faces turned towards the Slytherin table, breath beginning to come faster, ringing in his ears-

Remus grinned when he saw Sirius, an expression he knew well, had memorised the sensation of it underneath his fingers. It was like a breath of fresh air, and Sirius found himself grinning back, tense muscles relaxing despite the venom in Regulus' eyes. Remus yelped in surprise as James shoved his face next to his, glasses knocked askew as he dragged Peter with him, faces framed through the shoulders of other students, laughing and blowing kisses. Sirius looked from his friends, the distance between them never seeming so large, to his housemates, calm and composed but with disgust worn like a cloak around their shoulders. This should have been a huge decision, something that was ripped away from him during the Sorting, all alone in a sea of expectations, his friends appearing in his life after the chance had been snatched away, unable to protest 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin'. But as Sirius gazed across at his true friends, ignoring the heavy weight of Regulus' eyes upon him, his mind was made up.

-/-/-/-/-

Sirius gasped for breath as James' arms wrapped around his waist, feet dangling a few inches off the floor as James span around in a circle, Sirius unable to do much else except hang on and laugh silently, shoulders shaking. It was still early enough that the Great Hall was quiet, a few older students clinging onto the coffee like it was a lifeline, too tired to do anything else but shoot some annoyed glances at the laughing pair.

"Have you put your name in?" James asked, slowing to a halt, forehead pressed against Sirius, eyes bright and manic.

"Put him down James, you're squishing him," Remus chuckled, stifling a yawn behind one hand as James released Sirius with a pout, the smaller Slytherin staggering slightly to the side, steadying himself against Remus' chest.

Remus glanced quickly around at the empty Great Hall before kissing Sirius on the cheek, short and sweet. Sirius swayed into him, fingers snagging on the soft wool at Remus' hips, seeking more of his warmth, the scent of parchment and Earl Grey clinging to him.

"Sleep well?" Remus asked softly, curling his fingers through Sirius', the Slytherin reflexively seeking out the hard callouses on Remus' hands.

"I was slightly concerned Regulus was going to creep into my room and murder me for disrespect, but otherwise fine," Sirius joked, James rewarding him with an easy grin even as lines of worry creased Remus' forehead. The other boy would go grey long before his time even if he wasn't a werewolf the amount of stress Sirius put him through, heart panging with concern at the image.

"Who's murdering Sirius?" Peter yawned, feet scuffing over the stone floor, rubbing sleep from his half-closed eyes.

"His brother, who else?" James said, slinging an arm around Peter's shoulders and steering him into the Great Hall, winking dramatically at Sirius and Remus as he did so.

"You don't have to join Gryffindor," Remus blurted out, a flush high on his pale cheeks as Sirius turned to him, craning his head upwards to meet Remus' gaze.

Remus followed Sirius silently as he pulled him into a recess in the wall, tucked just next to the doors into the Great Hall, a cold breeze dogging at their heels. Goosebumps erupted along Sirius's arms, a chill racing down his back as he sat down, Remus' hands held loosely in his.

"Are you trying to break up with me?"

"What?"

Sirius repeated the question, slower, frown creasing his forehead.

"Are you trying to break up with me?"

Remus shook his head frantically like a dog shaking off water, grip tightening almost reflexively on Sirius' hands as if he was trying to keep him grounded, keep Sirius safe in this small stone haven with him.

"I don't want to break up," Remus said, face pale but mouth set determinedly, "I want you to be safe, and if transferring to Gryffindor is going to hurt you-"

The rest of his words, fast and frantic, were cut off as Sirius kissed him, balanced on his toes to slot his mouth against Remus', mint sharp against his tongue.

"I'll be fine," Sirius said, kissing the corner of Remus' mouth, tugging the shocked boy out of the alcove, "I can handle Regulus."

-/-/-/-/-

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want to move Houses Regulus, I would have thought that much was obvious," Sirius replied, deliberately missing the point as he finished scrawling his name on the scrap of parchment, the tip of the quill clenched between his teeth.

"Is this out of spite? Do you hate me so much?"

Sirius rounded on Regulus; hackles raised. The resemblance to himself was uncanny, the same grey eyes locked onto his, filled with some unknown emotion. The Great Hall was empty, tables resting against the far wall, the moon high and full overhead as a few candles floated in the slate grey night sky.

Regulus pulled the door closed behind him, the heavy doors sliding shut without a whisper of sound, and strode over to Sirius, shoes clicking, sound bouncing back at him. Sirius pulled the jumper sleeves further down his arms, an old one from Remus, made soft through use, and scowled up at his younger brother. There was something... Off about Regulus, a shift in his expression, a chink in his armour, some true feeling slipping out from behind his mask.

"Answer my question, big brother," Regulus spat, halting in front of him, hands curled into fists at his side, "Why are you doing this?"

"You wouldn't understand," Sirius replied, setting his jaw defiantly. He searched for that familiar bite of anger in his chest, for the hum in his ears that drowned out everything else, the itch in his knuckles that longed to strike out against something, anything in his path. Instead, he found pity. He looked upon Regulus and pitied him.

"Try me."

Regulus sat down on the raised platform next to Sirius, carefully on the opposing side to the heavy box on the stand, and the scrap of parchment bearing Sirius' name. He picked an imagined speck from his pressed black trousers, back ramrod straight as he stared impassively at the closed doors where he entered.

"I'm not a Slytherin. I don't value ambition over every else, I value the bravery to stand up and do the right thing even when it means you're standing alone," Sirius said, "You've heard what mother and father think, you've seen what the others in our house do. I can't keep quiet anymore Reg."

Regulus sighed, an impossibly long sound, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm a bit jealous of you Sirius."

Sirius blinked. He... What...?

"Oh, don't look so surprised," Regulus chuckled, pulling his hair back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, "You aren't a stupid Gryffindor just yet."

"I can't do that, can't just discard our traditions. It's just not who I am."

Sirius glanced sideways, picking at a loose thread in his sleeve. Regulus was bathed in moonlight, a sad smile twisting at his lips.

"If I leave, I'm as good as dead. They'll always take you back, I don't have that luxury."

"I... Didn't think about that," Sirius admitted, shuffling slightly closer to Regulus, his younger brother relaxing for a precious few seconds, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Good luck with your new House Sirius. I hope you are happy there," Regulus said, voice slightly muffled.

"I'm sorry Regulus."

"Don't apologise Sirius. It's not very Gryffindor of you."


End file.
